Demon Prince Olympius
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Demon Prince Olympius |jname=龍冥王 サラマンデス |tmname=Ryūmeiō Saramandesu |slogan=no |sloganline= |image=Demon_Prince_Olympius.png |size=250px |caption=Demon Prince Olympius |age=no |years= |birthday= |colors=no |eyes= |hair= |gender=Male |relatives=Bansheera (mother) Triskull (big brother) Diabolico (big brother) Lokai (big brother) Vypra (big sister) |leader=no |gym=no |badge=no |elite=no |league=no |champ=no |specialist=yes |type=Fire-types |orange=no |challenge=no |brain=no |facility=no |symbol=no |team=yes |teamname=Demon Clan |teamrank=Demon Prince |partner=no |partnername=no |anime=yes |epnum=N/A |epname=N/A |enva=Brianne Siddall (Impus) Richard Epcar (Olympius) |java=Yūko Miyamura (Drop) Hikaru Midorikawa (Salamandes) }} Demon Prince Olympius (龍冥王 サラマンデス Ryūmeiō Saramandesu, Dragon Dark King Salamandes), formerly an infant known as Demon Prince Impus (童鬼 ドロップ Dōki Doroppu, Infant Demon Drop), is the fifth born son of Demon Queen Bansheera. Bio History Being just an infant from the start, he had to be cared for by Jinxer. Despite this, his high sorcery and fire abilities let him participate among his older siblings. Upon Diabolico's death, Impus received the Star Power and used energy that was transferred from his big brother. Imus underwent a maturation inside a cocoon, and became Olympius. When Lokai and Vypra briefly took charge, they attempted to exert their control over Olympius. But after the attempt to revive Bansheera went wrong and she came back deformed, he finally stood up for himself, forcing the two into line. After Ash and his friends destroyed an asteroid full of Dark Aura, Olympius started to fall out of favor with his mother. When he discovered that Lokai and Vypra were to take his place as second-in-command, he plotted to eliminate them by using the vines that grew during the Team Flare crisis to bury them alive. Lokai and Vyra survived and were able to resurrect Diabolico. Later on, in an attempt to destroy Ash and his friends, Olympius employed the services of the Shadow World's Gatekeeper to trap them in the Shadow World roaming with defeated demons. However, he himself became trapped at Diabolico's bidding when the gateway and the key were destroyered. He was forced to absorb the defeated demons, including the Gatekeeper, evolving into an even more powerful dragon-like version of himself, called Shadow Demon Olympius (幽魔王サラマンデス Yūmaō Saramandesu, Ghost King Salamendes). Ash's Pokémon had a difficult time against him, due to his Star Power giving him more power than usual. But when Ash's Pikachu used Iron Tail to smash the Star Power on Olympius's chest, Olympius's powers began to weaken enough so that Ash and his friends' Pokémon were able to defeat him until Olympius reverted back to his normal self. He recuperated under the care of Jinxer, with the others not knowing he was still alive. Once fully healed, he returned to the service of his mother, never realizing that she had abandoned him when he had been trapped in the Shadow World and considered him as expendable as his brothers and sister. He later took revenge on Diabolico by besting him in battle and had his mother turn his big brother into a mindless slave, which she did. Olympius and the mindless Diabolico attacked Ash and his friends, but his plans were derailed when Ash helped Diabolico regain his mind and rebelled against him. Olympius then struck down Diabolico, only to be killed by Jacob's Charizard, Smaug, when he counterattacked with the Dragon-type Z-Move Devastating Drake. But in the end, Bansheera revived him as a complete puppet under her control in his true dragon-like form, Super Demon Olympius (破壊神サラマンデスドラゴン Hakaishin Saramandesu Doragon, Destruction God Salamandes Dragon), only to be destroyed for good by an Aura/Psychic-empowered Zygarde. Character As Impus, he acts like a young baby, occasionally saying "Mama" in a baby-like tone. As Olympius, he is more matured and is Prince-like in personality, his voice also deeper, and he is ruthless, cold, and will stop at nothing to destroy his enemies. Overall, he is arrogant, thinking himself above his older siblings. Pokémon Olympius mostly controls Fire-type Pokémon. Controlled Notes *The Pokémon Olympius has were an idea by User:Orange Lightspeed Ranger. Category:Demon Clan